Aircraft landing gear and landing gear doors are typically held by means of a pivoted hook that is mounted within the undercarriage bay and arranged to capture a capture pin on the landing gear or landing gear doors. A latch holds the pivoted hook in the engaged position. Conventional uplock mechanisms include a hydraulic actuator that releases the lock and allows the hook to rotate out of engagement with the capture pin when the landing gear is to be lowered. In the event the hydraulic actuator fails, the pilot can release the lock by pulling a lever connected to one end of a mechanical cable connected to the latch. The latter provides an emergency and redundant release mechanism. This redundant release mechanism has proven to be reasonably effective, but there continues to be a general desire in the field to provide more effective and alternative locking mechanisms for applications of this and similar types.